The Right Reasons
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Hi-jinks ensue (courtesy of the one, the only Shining Saotome) that result in Haruka needing a new place to stay. When Tokiya's room is the only option, the two are thrown together as temporary roommates. Will they be able to resist each other? What do you think. Oneshot Smut Tokiya/Haruka
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I am excited to share this with you. It's pretty ridiculously long in my notebook (might be the longest on record), so it might take me a bit to actually _type_ the thing in whole, but nevertheless! I want you to enjoy. So please. Enjoy. XP

Also, special shout out to **Blood Life** for giving me the idea that kickstarted this. Hope you like it!

This is also a **lemon.** Be warned.

Disclaimer: Nope.

"talking" _thinking_ ((mee))

**The Right Reasons**

"Tokiya! Here it comes!"

Tokiya watched as Syo approached with the soccer ball. He faked a kick to the left berfore shooting it to the right, aiming for the far corner of the goal. Tokiya dove for it; although he was unable to catch the ball, he used his fingers to push it just beyond the goal and out of bounds.

"Dammit!" Syo cursed, "Tokiya, let Otoya be goalie again; it's no fun when you're in there."

"You mean it's not as easy for you to score?" Tokiya said with a grin.

"Just kick the ball already," he replied, running back towards his side of the field. The group was enjoying a rare day off by playing a friendly (and blessedly normal: Shining Saotome was busy with work at the moment) game of soccer. Haruka sat on the sidelines, cheering for both teams. Cecil sat beside her, opting to watch so the teams would be even.

Otoya had the ball; he stole it from Ren and headed towards Masa, who was guarding the opposite goal. "You're making it too easy!" Otoya called back, turning to grin teasingly at Ren.

"You better watch where you're going!"

"Wh-_woah!_" Otoya turned back to see where he was going and abruptly toppled over Natsuki, who had been crouched in front of him admiring the flowers growing on the edge of the soccer field. The soccer ball rolled away as the two fell hard, rolling before face-planting into the grass.

"Ittoki-kun! Shinomiya-san!" Haruka exclaimed, leaping to her feet as her and Cecil ran over to where they were. The group convened by them, concern growing as the two took an extra second to get up.

"Oww…" Otoya groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position as he rubbed his head. He had a small bump on his head but was otherwise unhurt. "I guess that's what I get for teasing people," he said sheepishly. "Are you alright Natsuki? Natsuki?"

Natsuki still remained face-planted on the ground. Otoya shook his shoulder. "Natsuki?"

"Don't touch me," he said sharply, looking up with a sinister gleam in his eye. His glasses were no longer on his face.

"Satsuki!" The group recoiled, immediately searching for the fallen glasses. "Shit, where'd they go?" Syo said panickedly as Satsuki stood up, pulling Otoya up by his shirt.

Otoya tried the rational approach. "Oh, hey Satsuki! I'm really sorry I ran you over," he said with a small laugh that died off quickly at Satsuki's murderous expression.

"I'll say," Satsuki said, suddenly shoving Otoya away from him, striding over to where the soccer ball had rolled to.

"Got 'em!" Cecil said, holding the glasses triumphantly.

"You should watch where you're _going_!" Satsuki shouted the last word, kicking the soccer ball with a fiery energy straight at Otoya's head. At that moment, Syo forced the glasses back onto Natsuki's head from behind. Otoya ducked, and the ball sailed away from the field, heading for the dorms.

"Uh oh," Masa said regretfully, "It looks like we might have to pay for a window…" They watched as the ball not only took out the window but the frame as well, damaging the wall around it. This suddenly triggered a small explosion that set the entire wall on fire.

The group was frozen for a moment, momentarily stunned by the unexpected result. "What…?"

"Woah Woah _Woah!_" A voice suddenly said from the sky as a heavy stream of water dumped from an airplane onto the wall, dousing the flames. Shining Saotome jumped from the plane, rolling to stand suddenly before the nonplussed group. "It looks like you accidentally set off the security system!"

"_Explosives_ are a part of the security system?" Tokiya said incredulously, staring at the wall that was now severely damaged, enabling him to see the room inside. Wait a minute…

"And to make matters worse, it looks like it was the room of our dear composer!" Shining gestured at her dorm room now exposed to the elements. "Unfortunately, this will take at _least_ a day or two to fix, so you can just go home for a while!"

"What?" Haruka said in surprise.

"_What?_" the boys echoed in sudden outrage and alarm. "Why can't she just stay somewhere else?" Syo asked.

"There's no room," Shining explained, "When Quartet Night moved out of your rooms, they used the last of the space! Go home, Miss Nanami. Someone will come get you soon—"

"President, wait," Otoya suddenly said before Haruka could even react, "I have to leave tonight to be on a location for the rest of the week. Haruka can stay in my room," he suggested.

"No can do," Shining said, "That would be leaving her in a boys dorm with Tokiya as a roommate; I can't be giving anyone any temptation to break the 'No Love Rule' now can I? It'll be fi—"

"President," Tokiya said, cutting him off and meeting his eyes with a serious expression. "I give you my word that Nanami-san will be in the best of care."

Shining hesitated for a moment. A ladder suddenly descended from a different plane now flying over. Shining grabbed onto it, shouting back as he flew away. "Very well, but if you break your word I'll throw you out!"

The tension that had appeared so abruptly dissipated once again; everyone was relieved that Haruka didn't have to be needlessly sent away for (knowing Shining Saotome) god-knows-how-long.

"Don't worry, Nanami-san!" Otoya said with a cheerful smile, "Our room is awesome! And my bed is really comfortable…" he trailed off with a sudden realization. _Nanami-san will be sleeping in my bed! _He thought with a slight blush. The other guys must've realized this too as they turned to face both him and Tokiya almost in unison.

"Is your room clean enough for Nanami-san to stay in?" Masa said pointedly, "You better go prepare it right now…" With so many stares on him, Otoya had no choice but to return to his room. Confused as to why the tension returned so quickly, Haruka started backing away as well.

"I'll go…gather my things," she said, following Otoya into the dorms. After they left, the men rounded on Tokiya, united in their cause.

"Icchi," Ren started, "The boss may have granted you this lucky chance to spend alone time with the Lady…"

"But don't get too lucky." Cecil finished.

Tokiya had the grace to blush at their insinuations. "Have you so little faith in me?" he protested, "I would _never_ do anything that Nanami-san doesn't want me to do."

"Even so," Masa persisted, "just remember that if your career ends, it affects all of us."

Tokiya's temper spiked, angry and hurt that his close friends would turn against him so quickly. "Why don't you just say the real reason you're all upset?" he questioned, looking each of them in the eye. "You're just jealous you don't have the same opportunity."

Clearly Tokiya had touched a nerve, and before things could escalate further, Natsuki, the only one who had not yet lost his temper completely, stepped forward between them. "Hey!" he said, "Everyone just calm down. There isn't an issue anymore, right? Haru-chan gets to stay in the dorms; we solved the actual problem, remember?" At this, the others calmed down a bit. "And if something _does_ happen…" Natsuki said, tensing slightly even as he said it, "I have full confidence that it would've happened for the right reasons."

Everyone knew what he meant by "the right reasons." They all knew that there might come a time when Haruka would confess her love for one of them; they'd even discussed it. It just took Natsuki to remind everyone that it was Haruka's choice, and being allowed to sleep in Tokiya's room for a small amount of time would not cause her to immediately fall in love with him.

"…Right," Masa agreed after a moment, holding out his hand to Tokiya in silent apology. "In that case, there's no problem then."

Tokiya smiled, taking his hand. "No problem," he agreed, "Nothing to worry about."

-((Later))-

A while later, after everyone returned to their rooms, Haruka sat on her bed in her now open-air bedroom, taking calming breaths. _I can do this,_ she said to herself over and over again, clutching her bag tightly. _It's just Tokiya; I have nothing to be nervous about._

_It's just Tokiya._

She sighed. _Why did it have to be Tokiya?_ Sure, Haruka was glad and relieved that not only was there minimal damage to her music and belongings, but she also didn't have to part from her previous companions for any amount of time. However…at a time when their career was most crucial, when the 'No Love Rule' had never been more important, she had to share a room with Tokiya. The one person she would easily throw all the rules out the window for.

Tokiya was her knight in shining armor; he always had been. All of her friends held special places in her heart, but it was Tokiya that had helped her grow into herself and follow her dreams. First he had unknowingly encouraged her as his former idol self, HAYATO. However, it was more than just hearing his song. After she met Ichinose Tokiya and became acquainted with his real self, she wasn't able to stop herself from falling completely head over heels in love with his wit, kindness, and quick thinking. After all they'd been through together, she'd managed to conceal her love thus far, but would she be able to do it now? When they were alone? Sharing a room together? Basically living together? She wasn't so sure.

She sighed, looking out over the ruined wall at the setting sun. She had to do this. She _knew_ she had to. For the good of STARISH and all of her friends, she had to resist temptation and hide her love—

"My room isn't that bad you know."

Haruka nearly jumped a foot in the air. "Ichinose-san!" she said, startled, turning to see him leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry," he said, coming into the room and sitting next to her on her bed. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering what was taking you so long, if you were having trouble or something…" he trailed off when she didn't reply either way. "As I said," he tried again, leaning back on his hands, "My room isn't that bad. It has a wall, at least." he pointed out with a grin.

Haruka gave in to a small smile. "I'm sure it's perfect, Ichinose-san. That's not the problem…" she said without thinking.

"So there is a problem?" Tokiya said seriously, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

Haruka blushed, immediately backpedaling. "No! No, of course there's no problem; I'm sorry—"

Tokiya cut her off abruptly by gently running his thumb over her lower lip. She let out a small squeak of surprise. "Don't worry, Nanami-san," he said softly, eyes sparkling with tenderness. "Think of me as your new roommate. If there's a problem you're having or something you don't like, just tell me."

Haruka blushed further. _What if there's no problem at all and I like everything about you? _she barely resisted saying. "Haruka," she said instead. Tokiya frowned.

"What?"

"Haruka," she repeated, "If we are going to be temporary roommates, from now on I would like you to call me by my first name."

Tokiya smiled sincerely. "Okay, Haruka," he said, standing up and picking up her bag from the bed. Haruka liked the way he said her name. Too much so, in fact. "Then you should call me by my first name as well. Shall we go?" he offered her his hand.

"Okay…Tokiya," she said, taking his hand as he helped her from the bed. "Let's go," she agreed with a small smile, heart rate quickening as she met his warm gaze.

Inwardly, Haruka groaned to herself. _We're not even at his room yet…I'm doomed._

-((Tokiya's Room))-

_I am so screwed,_ Tokiya thought, unable to keep himself from watching the alluring sway of Haruka's hips as they walked to his room. _We're not even there yet—_

He opened his door with a soft click, allowing Haruka to walk inside. "Make yourself at home—" he started, but cut himself off abruptly as Haruka walked over to Otoya's side of the room. She was about to put her bag on his bed when Tokiya's mouth opened of its own accord. "Please don't sleep in Otoya's bed," he blurted, wincing the instant the words left his mouth.

"What?" Haruka said, confused. "I thought—"

"I know." he said, trying to think of a way to explain that the idea of her sleeping in another man's bed drove him mad without giving anything away.

"But—"

"I can't explain," he finally said before he got too frustrated at himself and took it out on her, "Just…will you sleep in my bed?" he suggested unthinkingly. Haruka immediately blushed heavily, and Tokiya cursed, realizing what he said. "Not with me!" he added hastily, blush dusting his own cheeks, "I mean…I'll sleep over there, or on the floor or something, just…" he broke off, running out of words.

Luckily, Haruka took pity on him and moved her bag over to his side of the room without questioning anything further. "Okay," she said with a small smile, "but sleep in Ittoki-kun's bed, alright? I really don't want you to sleep on the floor…"

"Can do," he said, and for a moment the two of them stood there staring at each other, saying nothing.

"So…" Haruka started, without really anything in mind to say.

"So…" Tokiya said, running a hand through his hair nervously.

After another moment of awkward silence, Haruka turned to Tokiya's desk. "I think I'll do a little work before bed, if that's okay?"

Tokiya smiled. "No problem," he said, grabbing a book and laying down on the bed.

-((A Couple Hours Later))-

Tokiya reread the same sentence for the third time. Over the past several hours, he'd barely been able to read a chapter of his book. Every time he'd get into the story, Haruka would cough or shift in her seat, doing something to remind him of her presence. Then his mind couldn't help but pose teasing possibilities of what might happen tonight. What if she had a nightmare? What if she couldn't sleep alone in a strange bed? What if her pajamas were too sexy to resist? His mind was racing so fast he couldn't think straight anymore—

Suddenly, Haruka sat up from the desk, stretching her arms. "I'm going to get ready for bed," she said, grabbing her bedtime things and heading for the bathroom. Tokiya decided that this was probably a good moment to change into his pajamas as well. He changed quickly into a pair of pajama pants and a loose cotton shirt before pretending to read until her return. She returned soon after, stopping at the edge of his bed. He was relieved (disappointed?) to see that her pajamas were a simple T-shirt and shorts.

Tokiya put down his book. "Do you need something?"

"Well…" Haruka said, blushing furiously, "I'll be going to bed now, and you said that you wanted…me to…ergh," she broke off, looking away, too embarrassed to speak further.

Tokiya finally put two and two together. "Right!" he said, leaping from his bed as if it had burned him. "I'm sorry; you're right." He stepped to the side, allowing Haruka into his bed, under his covers, without him in it.

Otoya's bed had never looked so empty. It took all his willpower to force himself to cross the room. He reached for the light. _Might as well at least _try _to sleep,_ he thought. "Good night," he said as he got into Otoya's bed, hitting the light switch, "Sleep well."

"Good night," he heard her say in the darkness. Tokiya turned on his side, holding back a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

-((Hours Later))-

Haruka sighed, staring up at the dark ceiling. _Sleep,_ she commanded herself, closing her eyes. Nothing happened; she didn't even feel drowsy. _This is hopeless,_ she thought, shifting again. After she had agreed to sleep in Tokiya's bed, she thought that it would be a simple matter to fall asleep; however, his comforting scent surrounding her did nothing but make her miss the actual presence of the man even more. She rolled to her other side, staring across the room to where Tokiya was. Was he asleep? She couldn't tell. Either way, she absolutely didn't want to trouble him. She sat up slowly. _Maybe a glass of water will help,_ she decided, slipping quietly out of the covers. She then tiptoed silently across the room, determined not to trip on anything and startle Tokiya from sleep. It was probably a small miracle, but she managed to make it to the door without incident.

Several moments later, Haruka returned with a tall glass of water. She shut the door again, making her way back to Tokiya's bed. She had almost made it when she heard a voice call out from the darkness.

"Haruka…"

Haruka nearly dropped the water, she was so startled. Tokiya had been so quiet; she had been positive he was asleep! Did she wake him? Was she hearing things? More importantly, what should she do? She stood frozen in place, straining to listen. When she heard nothing more but light breathing, Haruka decided that she was probably just hearing things. It was late after all, and she was overtired. She should just get back to bed—

"_Haruka…_"

Haruka turned towards Otoya's bed, feet moving of their own accord as she slowly moved closer to him. She stood to the side of the bed, trying to see him amongst the covers. "Tokiya?" she said quietly, tentatively. When nothing happened, she tried once more. "Tokiya," she said a little more firmly.

Suddenly, Tokiya shot forward, sitting up abruptly. "What? Otoya?" he said into the darkness in sleepy confusion. Unfortunately, his sudden movement scared Haruka, and the cup dropped from her hands, spilling cold water all over Tokiya's shirt and the blankets. He sputtered, pulled harshly back to reality. His eyes focused on Haruka, who looked as shocked and surprised as he did. "Haruka? What-?"

"You said my name," she said in a panicked whisper. "I was getting a drink, and you said my name, so I thought you were awake, and…you weren't…"

Understanding dawned on Tokiya as he realized what had happened. "I sleep talk sometimes," he said slowly, pulling his soaked shirt away from his skin with a hand. "Otoya loves to complain about it." He was suddenly very grateful for the darkness that hid his embarrassment from her. "I probably should have mentioned that to you; I'm sorry—"

"No, _I'm_ sorry!" Haruka said, still slightly frantic, "I woke you up and spilled water all over you; I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

"Haruka," Tokiya said, sliding out from under the wet covers to stand in front of her. He found her in the darkness, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "It's okay, really; it was my fault for not telling you, and it's only water…." He looked back over at the bed; its blankets and bedding were useless for the rest of the night. "I'll have to scrounge up an extra blanket and some sheets though," he said with a small frown.

"You can—" Haruka spoke up suddenly before cutting herself off.

Tokiya squinted at her face in the feeble moonlight, confused. "Haruka? Are you okay?"

At first she didn't say anything. Then, she reached up, covering his hands on her shoulders with her own. "You can stay with me…in your bed."

Tokiya tried to pull away from her in surprise, but she wouldn't let him. "What? Haruka, no, that's—"

"It's my fault that Otoya's bed is wet," she explained, "And besides," she added, talking over his additional protests, "I…want you to."

Immediately, Tokiya's mouth snapped shut. "You…want me to?"

Haruka could feel the heat of her blush radiating from her cheeks. "Yes."

Tokiya was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Alright then," he said gently sliding his hands out from under hers, "Just let me change my shirt."

The two walked back over to Tokiya's side of the room. Haruka climbed into bed as Tokiya grabbed another shirt from his dresser. He then turned to his bed to see Haruka there, blushing as she turned down the covers for him to join her. His conscience made him hesitate. "Haruka, are you sure?"

"Yes," she repeated with confidence, and Tokiya approached the bed, slipping himself in next to her under the covers. They shifted around for a second; Tokiya's bed was small, and neither could lay down comfortably unless Tokiya had his arm around her in some way.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, loosely wrapping his arm around her waist as she lay facing his chest.

He almost jumped in surprise when he felt Haruka snuggle her face against him. "I don't mind," she said, gripping the front of his shirt in between her fingers.

"Really?" he asked, trying not to sound hopeful. His grip tightened on her waist ever-so-slightly. Haruka looked up, stretching to kiss him underneath his chin. Tokiya did jump this time.

"Really," she said, snuggling closer, already feeling sleepy, comforted by his warm embrace. "I could get used to this all too easily," she admitted, distracted by her exhaustion. She snapped awake again with a start, realizing that she probably had just revealed too much. "I mean—" she tried to take it back, but she stopped abruptly when she felt Tokiya kiss the top of her head.

"Me too," he said quietly, and Haruka pulled back enough so that she could meet his eyes.

"Tokiya?" she questioned, eyes betraying her as she looked up at him hopefully.

"Haruka, I…I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but I can't hold myself back any longer. I love you," he admitted, blue eyes sparkling in the dark room.

She knew what she _should_ say, but she just couldn't bring herself to hurt him that way, to deny both him and herself any longer. "I love you too, Tokiya," she whispered, reaching up to brush her hand through his hair. "So much."

Tokiya smiled before leaning down, lips inching closer to hers—

"_Stop right there!_" A voice said, and the door was taken clean off its hinges as a pajama-clad Shining Saotome broke it down with a flying side kick. Light flooded in from the hallway, shining in on the two in Tokiya's bed. "What did I say about breaking the 'No Love Rule'? You gave me your word, Tokiya!"

"I did," Tokiya agreed, seemingly unaffected by Shining's sudden appearance. He reluctantly left Haruka's embrace, standing up to face him. "I gave you my word that Haruka would be in the best of care." He looked behind him where Haruka sat, red as a tomato, and smiled softly. "I haven't broken my word."

"Hmm…" Shining said, thinking, "That may be true, but you still broke the rules! I have no choice now but to—"

"Wait, President!" Haruka said, suddenly finding her voice and scrambling to her feet. "Don't blame Tokiya for this! It was all my fault; I'm the one who invited him into my bed, who couldn't deny my feelings. If you have to punish someone…" she raised her head, meeting Shining's sunglasses-covered eyes. "Punish me."

"Haruka!" Tokiya protested, but Shining cut him off.

"Well," he said, "I was going to punish both of you, but if what you say is true then Tokiya is just a victim. So—"

"President!" Tokiya exclaimed, "I am anything but a victim!" He took Haruka's hand. "It takes two people to break the 'No Love Rule,' and I love Haruka with all my heart, all my being." Haruka's eyes softened with happiness, even as she felt like punching him for throwing away his dreams with her, negating her sacrifice to save him from trouble.

"You're absolutely right," Shining agreed, "Therefore—"

"Which is why I think you stand to benefit the most from our relationship, should you permit us to have one." Tokiya said, talking over him again.

Both Haruka and Shining looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. "What?" they both said.

"Think about it," Tokiya said, explaining his reasoning. "What kinds of songs are the most popular? The kinds that are full of heart and love." Tokiya raised Haruka's and his joined hands up before them. "Right now, you have both a star idol and a world class composer who are full to bursting with a real, true love. If you let us be true to ourselves and allow us to be together, our work will convey our love to the world. And STARISH will be even more successful," he said. "But if you kick us out, or force us to deny ourselves, suppressing our hearts and feelings…" he trailed off, fixing Shining with a significant stare. "There's be no benefit, and everyone, including STARISH, will suffer."

"…I see," Shining said, and he was silent for a rare moment. The two simply stared at each other in the tense silence until Shining suddenly spoke. "It's decided!" he said with a dramatic pose, "You two will be permitted to have a relationship, but!" he emphasized, "You have to keep it secret from the public. _And_ the rest of STARISH has to approve."

"They will," Tokiya said confidently. After all, true love is the very definition of "the right reason."

"If you're sure…" Shining said, and Tokiya nodded. "Well then!" he said, clapping his hands together, "I have no reason to be here anymore, do I?" He glanced down at the door at his feet. "Leave this to me!" In a flash, Shining Saotome had disappeared back out the doorframe, pulling the door back in place. The sounds of rapid machinery could be heard as Shining re-secured the door.

"Is he…bolting it?" Tokiya said over the noise. When the racket finally stopped, he walked over to the door. Instead of reaffixing the door in its proper place by the hinges, Shining had simply bolted the edges of the door into the frame, effectively sealing it shut.

"He bolted the door shut…" he said, covering his face with a hand, shaking his head at Shining's antics.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Haruka said, "If he forgets that he did it, we can just call someone to let us out in the morning..." She pulled his hand away from his eyes, gasping at his now-leering expression.

"Somehow, I wonder if it really _was_ an accident," Tokiya said, snaking his arms around her waist. "Either way, we're stuck in here now, and I believe we were in the middle of something…"

"Really?" Haruka said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around Tokiya's neck, "I don't seem to recall…"

"I believe I had just said something like 'I love you'?" Tokiya suggested playfully.

"Hmm…" Haruka thought as Tokiya moved closer, "I wouldn't mind hearing you say it again." He pressed his forehead against hers, blue eyes brimming with love as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Haruka," he repeated, "Do you love me too?"

Haruka laughed softly, smile wide and genuine. "So much." Tokiya leaned the rest of the way towards her, closing his lips over hers. As soon as their lips touched, Tokiya's grip on her waist tightened, holding her closely to him. His lips moved against hers, gently running his tongue over her bottom lip. Haruka giggled and opened her mouth to accept his invitation, sliding a hand up his neck to tangle into his hair. As their kiss increased in intensity, Tokiya slowly pushed her backwards, inching towards the bed. Haruka wasn't paying much attention, so she squealed in surprise when the back of her knees met the bed, sending them tumbling onto the covers. Now atop her, laying partially on the bed, Tokiya broke off the kiss, leaving a slow, lingering trail of kisses on her neck. Haruka took in a sharp breath, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Tokiya…" she murmured, and he abruptly pulled back, holding himself up over her as he half stood, half leaned on the edge of the bed.

Haruka noticed his current position. "That doesn't look very comfortable," she commented, sliding further onto the bed, tugging him along by his shirt. She lay back completely, pulling him still further up until he hovered over her. She cupped his cheek with a hand, bringing him down to kiss her again. This time, Tokiya couldn't resist a little exploring as his hand slid down her side before resting on her upper thigh. When she made no noise of protest, he slowly moved his hand over her hip, fingers trailing lightly over her stomach before he gently cupped her breast. Haruka gasped, surprised by the newly pleasant sensations. When she still continued to kiss him, Tokiya assumed he was still okay and moved his hand, massaging her gently. Haruka squirmed against him, inadvertently brushing her hips against his growing arousal. Tokiya groaned in surprise, reflexively grinding his hips into hers before he broke off their kiss, catching his breath.

"Haruka," he said huskily, "Maybe…we should stop."

Haruka's grip tightened on his shoulders, alarmed at his sudden rejection. "What? Why?"

With great effort, Tokiya moved away from her slightly, cupping her face with his hands. "I don't want to push you too far," he said, eyes awash with concern.

"Too far?" Haruka questioned, momentarily confused. Blushing slightly, Tokiya ground his hips firmly into hers again. Haruka blushed as well in sudden understanding. "Oh…"

"Mhmm," Tokiya agreed, forcing himself not to do it again. "That's why I think it's best if we—"

Tokiya's words broke off into a strangled sound as Haruka pressed her hips to his curiously. He closed his eyes, resisting in vain the urge to forget himself and ravish her completely. "Haruka," he said with effort, "What are you—"

"You're not pushing me too far," Haruka said purely, sliding her hands to his lower back. "Keep going."

"What?" Tokiya said in disbelief, "Are you s—"

He broke off again, utterly losing his capability to form words as Haruka's hands moved further down to his rear, manually pressing his hips firmly against hers. "I said," she repeated with newfound confidence, "Keep going."

Unable to deny her, Tokiya's control cracked as he brought his lips to hers in an insistent and fiery kiss. His hand slid under her shirt as he shifted, pressing molten kisses to her collarbone. Haruka held him tight as Tokiya's fingers grazed her breast, sending goosebumps dancing across her bare skin. His gentle attentions quickly became frustrating to Haruka; after a moment or two she pushed Tokiya back abruptly, bringing them to a sitting position. Thinking he'd gone too far, Tokiya started to apologize; however, before he could form the words Haruka reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Tokiya blinked in surprise, unable to stop staring at her now-exposed chest. His heated staring caused Haruka's confidence to falter, and she brought her hands up to cover herself with a blush. However, Tokiya caught her arms before she could, shifting his grip to hold her hands in his.

"Don't," he said with a tender smile. "Please don't feel embarrassed." He leaned forward, kissing her softly. "You're beautiful." Haruka smiled but was unable to stop blushing. Tokiya got a sudden idea. "Here," he said, freeing her hands as he took off his own shirt. "It's not really the same, but now you don't have to be embarrassed," he said with a grin. Haruka reached for him, pulling him in for a tight hug. Tokiya gasped at the sensation of skin-on-skin, her nipples brushing against his chest.

"Thank you," she said into his ear, "You always know just what to do to make me feel better."

"I think I've got a few more ideas," he said in a sultry voice, gently pushing her back down onto the bed. He hovered over her, bathing her collarbone in hungry nips and bites as he kissed down the valley of her chest before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Haruka squeaked in surprise, but the sound quickly melted into a moan as Tokiya swirled his tongue over her, massaging her other breast with a hand.

"T-Tokiya," Haruka said breathlessly, gripping his hair tightly as his attentions brought forth an overwhelming need for _something_, pooling in the pit of her stomach. Tokiya switched sides, working his mouth over her as his other hand danced over the waistband of her shorts. He trailed his fingers over the thin fabric before pressing his hand firmly against her center. Haruka inhaled sharply, breathing heavily as Tokiya slipped his fingers beneath her shorts and panties, pressing against her sensitive skin as he tugged at her nipple with his teeth. Haruka abruptly pulled Tokiya to her by his hair, needing an outlet for her building emotions. She kissed him senselessly as he increased his attentions, tentatively slipping a finger inside her. Haruka let out a broken sound of pleasure as her kisses increased in fervor. Tokiya took this as a good sign, adding a second finger as he pressed against her nub with his thumb. Haruka whimpered against his lips before pulling away suddenly and burying her face against his neck.

"Haruka?" Tokiya questioned, automatically slowing his movements, trying to angle his head to see her face. She scraped her nails against his back, crying out wordlessly in protest.

"Don't stop," she whispered, pressing needy kisses to his jawline as Tokiya redoubled his efforts, adding another finger as he increased the tempo of his thumb. After a few moments he suddenly felt Haruka's inner walls clench around his fingers as she let out a soft cry, pressing her forehead into his collarbone. Tokiya continued his ministrations until her grip suddenly slackened and her head dropped back onto the pillows. He pulled away from her, giving her a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed as she breathed heavily, lying boneless against the covers. After another minute her eyes fluttered open. She met Tokiya's anxious gaze with a languid smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Tokiya," she breathed, bringing him down to kiss her again. As they kissed, Haruka pushed against him gently, slowly sitting them upright on the bed. She pulled away, still catching her breath. "Tokiya," she said again, resting her hands over his shoulders. "That was…_wow_," she said quietly with a small blush.

Tokiya smiled. "I'm glad," he said, "I—" he stopped abruptly as one of her hands slid from his shoulder, raking down his chest and abdomen before gently tugging at the ties of his pajama pants. "Haruka?" he said, voice cracking slightly.

Haruka's blush intensified as she looked away. "I-If you don't mind," she stammered, "I would like to…to…" she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue further. In response, Tokiya rested his hand on top of Haruka's stilling its fumbling efforts with the ties.

"Haruka," he said, blue eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight, "I'm yours. All of me," he slid her hand further down, brushing it against the bulge in his pajama pants. "You can do whatever—" he gasped sharply as Haruka moved her hand tentatively on her own, "you want," he finished, letting her go and leaning his weight on his hands.

"You're sure?" she asked, curiosity growing rapidly as she gently slid her hand over him, watching in fascination as Tokiya rolled his head back, letting out a soft groan.

"Positive," he said emphatically, gaze refocusing on her hands as she hesitantly gripped him through the fabric. Tokiya's breath came out in a huff as she moved her hands slowly, teasing him with the rough friction from the cloth.

Haruka raised an eyebrow, further intrigued. "Is this alright?"

"Absolutely," Tokiya agreed, a light blush staining his cheeks, "Actually," he added, passion overwhelming any further anxiety or embarrassment, "If you want…" he trailed off, sitting up slightly to hook both his thumbs under his pants and boxers.

In answer to his unspoken question, Haruka helped him remove the rest of his clothing, curious to see in detail what she was doing that brought him so much pleasure. After dropping his clothes to the floor, Haruka was able to get a good look at him. At this point, her blush seemed to have been affixed permanently to her cheeks; at first, she did nothing but stare at his arousal, suddenly nervous again. Tokiya noticed this and gently caressed her cheek, brushing his fingers through her soft hair.

"Haruka," he said, words full of assurance, "You don't have to _do_—" he cut himself off as Haruka's hands abruptly returned to him, gently stroking his soft skin. His caress faltered, and he gripped her shoulder as she sped up her pace.

"Haruka…" he said in a strained whisper, leaning forward to place molten kisses on her neck and jawline.

"Good?" she asked, holding him more firmly as she shyly brushed her fingers over his testicles.

He bit down on her collarbone lightly in response. "Hn…" was all he was able to say as her strokes increased in rhythm, and his hands tightened their grip harshly on her shoulder and the sheets before he reached down, pulling her hands away from him and enfolding them in his.

Haruka met his lust-darkened gaze, confused as to why he stopped her. "Tokiya?"

"That's enough for now," he said huskily, bringing her fingers to his lips. "Haruka, do you want to…keep going?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

"Do you?" she asked, countering his question with her own. Tokiya leaned forward, kissing her tenderly.

"Only if you want to," he said diplomatically. Haruka chuckled, rubbing her nose against his.

"I appreciate that," she said, freeing a hand to absently trace gentle caresses on his chest. Tokiya closed his eyes at her touch, resisting the urge to push her down onto the bed and have his way with her until the sheets caught fire.

"Tokiya?" he heard, and he opened his eyes, realizing that she was looking at him expectantly. He must've missed something. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked with a slight blush.

She giggled. "I said, I appreciate that, but I would like this to be a decision that we make together. I love you, and I want to keep going. What do _you_—" Haruka's words turned into a shriek as Tokiya lost the last of his control at her words, unable to stop himself from throwing her back against the covers and rubbing his aching arousal against her center.

"I agree," Tokiya said, impassioned gaze boring into hers. In response, Haruka reached down, wriggling out of her shorts and panties. Finally divested of all clothing, Tokiya gently brushed a strand of hair from her forehead, absently rubbing himself against her entrance.

"You're positive?" he couldn't help but ask again. Haruka was unable to suppress a pang of nervousness, but nodded resolutely. Tokiya smiled tenderly, eyes reflecting his love and compassion.

"I love you," he repeated, kissing her again. Before Haruka could reply, he reached down, aligning himself with her entrance before pushing partially inside her. He resisted the urge to go any further, making eye contact with her once more. "Are you ready?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

Haruka squeezed his hand tightly. "Yes," she whispered. Tokiya thought that it was probably best to get through the painful part as quickly as possible, so as he leaned down to kiss her he snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside her. Haruka let out a squeak of pain against his lips, unused to the sudden and new sensation of being filled. She gripped his hand and shoulder tightly, nails digging slightly into the skin. Tokiya gently stroked her side with his free hand, placing apologetic kisses to her neck as he waited for her to get used to him. He also distracted himself with these caresses, using every ounce of his will to stay still even while his every instinct was screaming at him to move his hips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a moment, kissing away a stray tear that had fallen unbidden down her cheek. "How is it?"

"Not…as bad," Haruka said thoughtfully, gradually loosening her death grip on his shoulder. "How about you?"

Tokiya's expression changed to a wry grin. "Honestly? It's taking everything I have not to move right now."

Haruka smiled. "That good, huh?" she asked, reaching to wipe a small trickle of sweat from his brow.

Tokiya chuckled. "You have no idea." He let out a surprised groan as Haruka abruptly moved her hips. "Haruka?"

"It's better," she said in a decisive tone, determinedly wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Haruka," Tokiya repeated, closing his eyes briefly at the indescribable sensations rocketing through him, "You can't be better alre—"

His words broke off in a ragged moan as Haruka shifted again, moving her hips forward and back in a smooth stroke. She did it again, and her smile held no evidence of pain or discomfort. "I said, it's better."

In response, Tokiya let go of her hand, gripping the sheets to gain some leverage above her. Unable to protest anymore, he moved his hips, setting his pace to a slow, gentle rhythm. After a few moments, Haruka wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes; with each movement of Tokiya's hips it really was feeling better and better. A _lot_ better actually. In fact…

"Okay?" Tokiya asked, concerned over her sudden change in expression.

"No…" Haruka said absently, lost in a wave of sensation.

Alarmed, Tokiya stopped. "No?"

"No!" she protested, eyes flying open. "Don't stop!" Tokiya raised a confused eyebrow. "I mean, yes it's okay, but no because…you can go faster," she said with a newfound lustful glint in her eye.

Tokiya let out a low, sultry chuckle. "I can do that," he allowed, words full of promise as his hips resumed their movements. He was true to his word, increasing his pace to the point where Haruka could no longer keep up with him. Instead she held him close, entwining a hand tightly in his hair.

"_Tokiya_," Haruka moaned, pleading wordlessly for him to push just a little more, to send them careening over the edge together. In response, Tokiya shifted her position, pressing her knee closer to her shoulder so that his thrusts abruptly changed in angle. Haruka cried out in pleasant surprise as she felt herself suddenly thrown over the edge; she clutched at him tightly as her release overwhelmed her, his comforting presence preventing her from becoming utterly lost in sensation. Feeling the added pressure from Haruka'' climax, Tokiya was unable to hold back any longer and moaned a broken form of her name, spending himself inside her. Soon after, his arms would no longer support him, and he collapsed, pressing Haruka into the bed. She took comfort from his proximity, gently brushing a hand through his hair as she placed a tender kiss to his brow. Not wanting to squish her, Tokiya rolled onto his side, keeping an arm wrapped firmly around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, searching her eyes for any signs of pain or regret.

Haruka smiled, rolling onto her side so she could cuddle close to his chest. "Better than alright," she said with a peaceful smile. Tokiya's arm tightened around her as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Tokiya that he was unable to ignore. "Haruka?" he asked into the quiet, wondering if she'd fallen asleep already.

"Hmm?"

"Why me?"

Haruka shifted back slightly so she could meet his eyes. "It's always been you, Tokiya. Sure, I always had a crush on HAYATO, but when I met the real you…" she paused, softly kissing his cheek. "Nothing and no one has ever been able to compare since. I love you, Ichinose Tokiya. What better reason to choose someone than true love?"

Tokiya smiled warmly, re-enfolding her in his embrace. "You're absolutely right," he said, kissing the top of her head. They were in love, and there was no other explanation that was needed. No other reason required. "Good night, my Haruka."

Haruka smiled to herself, snuggling closer. "Good night."

-((The End!))-

It took. Three days. To type this monster. _Three Days._ Goodness me. I hope you enjoyed it! I would _love_ to hear from you!

R & R! Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


	2. Epilogue

So I'm not gonna lie, this is coming from out of left field. I've received a couple reviews about what happened with the rest of STARISH, and today this came out. So…here you go? Lol I thought I implied it strongly enough, but if you are wanting more, who am I to deny?

**The Right Reasons**

_Epilogue: The Next Morning_

Haruka stirred from sleep to the sounds of heavy machinery. She shifted in distress, trying to get away from the noise. However, from that attempted movement she realized two things: a pair of strong arms around her waist held her firmly in place, and she was completely naked. Haruka's eyes shot open as the events of the night before came back to her in a rush. She looked up to see Tokiya already awake, calmly observing the door that was now haphazardly propped against the frame in a poor attempt at privacy.

"It appears that we can get out now," Tokiya commented by way of good morning.

Haruka burrowed deeper into the covers and his warm embrace. "Do we have to?"

Tokiya stared down at her, lips twitching in amusement. "I thought you were a morning person?"

"I am," Haruka agreed, "But for some reason I just don't feel like getting up today."

Tokiya smiled and held her tighter. "I know what you mean," he said before letting out a soft sigh. "However, I think we better get out of bed before the door simply falls over and someone finds us in a compromising position."

Haruka reluctantly agreed, shifting out of his embrace and getting out of bed. "That probably wouldn't be the best way to explain things to everyone, would it," she said with a slight blush.

"Probably not," Tokiya agreed, rising from bed as well. The two took their time getting dressed, simply enjoying basking in one another's comforting presence. Before the two headed for breakfast, Haruka stopped Tokiya with a hand on his wrist.

"You're sure everyone will accept us?" she asked worriedly.

Tokiya gave her a comforting smile before breaking her hold to heave the door out of the way. "Positive," he said reassuringly as he put the door to the side.

"Took you long enough," Tokiya heard Cecil complain, and the two found themselves surrounded by STARISH (sans Otoya; unfortunately he was missing all the excitement), who apparently had been waiting for pair in the hallway.

Tokiya closed his eyes for a moment. _Just because they'll accept it doesn't mean they're not going to be mad about it,_ he thought, mentally bracing himself. "Good morning guys," he greeted.

Haruka was surprised to find everyone outside the door. "Hello everyone," she greeted as well, "What are you all doing here?"

"Just checking that you didn't have any problems overnight," Masa explained.

"Oh!" Haruka nodded in understanding, "No problems," she continued with a nervous chuckle, "Tokiya's room has a wall, so everything was fine!" There was a small laugh shared amongst the group before a moment of awkward silence came upon them.

"So…" Natsuki said finally, trying to be diplomatic, "Did you guys sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Tokiya said neutrally, but Haruka was unable to keep her face from turning an impressive shade of red as she remembered what _exactly_ happened the night before. The group recoiled upon seeing her expression, and everyone started talking at once.

"What the hell, Tokiya—"

"I thought we could trust you—"

"After all you said to us—"

"I—" Tokiya started, but it was no use. They came closer and closer, leaving no opportunity for him to get a word in edgewise.

"_Stop!_" A female voice yelled suddenly, and everyone went silent, focusing on Haruka who had stepped in front of Tokiya, arms out in a defensive gesture. No one said anything more, impressed by the display of determination and protectiveness by their beloved composer. "I'm sorry that you're upset," she said, and it was clear that she was genuinely affected by their distress. "But please don't take it out on Tokiya…take it out on me."

"Haruka—" Tokiya started. _Not this again,_ he thought, but everyone else drowned out anything else he planned to say.

"Haruka, no—"

"What do you mean—"

Haruka held up a hand, effectively silencing everyone once again. "Tokiya was a perfect gentleman last night; he did nothing untoward at all. It was me that came to him, that confessed to him, that…gave myself to him completely," she said, ignoring her burning face. She wanted to be completely honest. She had to be. "I know this is unexpected, and it will probably cause a lot of changes, but I don't want to apologize for how I feel." She took Tokiya's hand. "I love Tokiya very much, and he loves me too. Tokiya assures me that you will accept us, and I really hope you will, but…I can't help but feel horrible at how suddenly this has all happened…" she said, looking down at the floor, "I feel like I just slapped all of you in the face, and for that I can't apologize enough. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

It was Masa who stepped forward, tilting her chin upwards so she could see all of their kind expressions. "Haruka," he said gently, we want nothing more than your happiness."

Syo gave her a crooked grin. "You love him; we would never get mad at you for that, no matter how sudden it seems."

"Don't worry, Lady," Ren said with a warm smile, "we will always support you…even if that means giving in to Icchi."

Haruka smiled back at them all, eyes sparkling with happiness. "Thank you everyone," she said softly, looking at each of them in turn. "I love you all very much…I was really worried," she admitted.

Tokiya gave her an affectionate pat on the head. "I told you everything would turn out alright," he said, giving each of his group members a significant look. _Thanks. _Each gave him varying nods of affirmation and assurance; no one was going to outright deny their relationship when it made Haruka so _happy_.

Haruka smiled up at him before directing her good mood back towards the group. "How about breakfast?" she suggested, and the group concurred, starting to move down the hall.

"Otoya's going to be super angry that he missed this," Syo murmured to Natsuki, who nodded in agreement.

Tokiya held Haruka back to the end of the procession, stealing a quick kiss. "Can I get in one last 'I told you so?'" he said with a playful smile.

Haruka giggled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I guess," she joked, kissing him once more.

Tokiya pulled away, a smile of pure contentment and love on his face. _And so it begins,_ he thought, staring deeply into Haruka's eyes.

"Oi!" Syo called back, "Just because you're dating her doesn't mean you get to hog her!"

Tokiya rolled his eyes, guiding Haruka down the hall with a hand at her waist. _And so it begins._

-((The End! Srsly.))-

There you are! I hope that helps. I know there was also a suggestion for a look into their STARISH career while Tokiya is dating her, and although I don't have any ideas yet, in all honesty? Put me on alert if you're interested, because I can see it happening eventually. This did, didn't it?

Thank you for reading! Please review!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
